Kokoro Mizuchi
Appearance Kokoro has pale skin with red eys, slitted like that of a dragon. Kokoro's teeth tend to be sharper then normal people's, and he has scruffy black hair. Kokoro is a little over five and a half feet, making him short compared to most people, though still taller than your average annoying book worm. Despite having a large distaste for clothing, and constantly complaining about how uncomfortable it is, Kokoro can usually be seen wearing a large winter coat over... Well, nothing. He wears swimming trunks underneath it, showing off just how little he understands the ways of the humans, including fashion. Kokoro wears two necklaces, one with one of his mother's scales on it, and the other with his actual mother, the dragon having been shrunk down by a mysterious stranger. Personality Due to the large amount of time spent with Mizuchi, Kokoro is a bit awkward in normal society, unused to human customs and manners and whatnot. However, Kokoro is able to get along with those who're patient enough to get past his awkwardness. Much like Mizuchi, Kokoro is an incredibly care-free man at most times, content to do nothing but float along in the current. Kokoro is incredibly forgetful, and often loses things. When Mizuchi is brought up however, Kokoro will quickly grow somber and quiet, and whether or not he'll respond generally depends on the weather, as cold or rainy weather cheers Kokoro up to a degree. Kokoro has inherited the inferiority complex of Mizuchi, the dragon believing herself weaker than other dragons, and Kokoro himself believing he's weaker than other dragonslayer's, though as far as human's are concerned Kokoro believes himself superior to them, seeing himself as closer to a dragon than a human. Kokoro sees dragons as closer to gods than creatures, and reveres them as such, even intending to become one. After the story's he heard from Mizuchi about the man that became a Dragon by bathing in the blood of dragons, Kokoro secretly chose to find and kill the dragon the man turned into, believing that by doing so he could avenge the dragons the man killed, as well as himself become a dragon. Due to Mizuchi's teaching priorities, Kokoro can neither read nor write, and he's often forced to make people read for him, or write for him, causing people to look down on him slightly. Kokoro can be childish at times. Kokoro also has a tendency to feel like an outsider, not entirely fitting in with people, and tends to be miserable due to this experience. Biography Kokoro' life before being found by Mizuchi is still a mystery, even to himself. However, his earliest memories are with Mizuchi, the dragon teaching him everything he needed to know to survive, as well as teaching him the lost magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Kokoro learned all of this eagerly, constantly striving for more, adopting Mizuchi as his mother. Kokoro lived with Mizuchi for quite some time, and became incredibly attached to the dragon, never leaving her side. The two lived a very nomadic lifestyle, with Mizuchi simply floating on the surface of the water, riding the currents until they reached another land, at which time she would simply drift through the air, riding the thermals instead. While they traveled, Mizuchi told Kokoro endless stories of her life before him, her life before the humans, when dragons ruled the world. She told him of the civil war between dragons that erupted because of the humans, and how the dragons were dying out because humans had turned on them, their students becoming their killers. She told him of the human who bathed in the blood of dragons, himself becoming a dragon, and proclaiming himself the dragon king. From these stories, Kokoro saw a different side of his foster mother, who'd always been so lazy and relaxed, and easy-going. He saw the anger and hate she carried towards Acnologia, as well as to all humans who took part in the civil war between the dragons. Kokoro began to worry about his mother then, but brushed it off, enjoying the time he got to spent with her. And so Kokoro' life went, with the pair travelling all over the world, occasionally meeting other dragons. Kokoro slowly began to realize how powerful dragons were, beginning to see them as the most powerful beings in the world. As they traveled, Mizuchi's stories became more and more about the injustice the dragons suffered at the hands of the humans and the dragons who stood up for them. Kokoro once again began to get a bad feeling, but again he ignored it. Kokoro blind eye towards his foster mothers actions continued, until he was six. Around this time, Mizuchi's anger towards the mages grew, until eventually she chose to attack a guild. The guild she attacked was a dark guild, so Kokoro once again looked away, until civilians began to be affected in the crossfire. Kokoro pleaded with the dragon to stop, but it was a long time before he did. At Kokoro's pleas, they fled the village, but not before attracting unwanted attention. While swimming between Fiore and another country, they were attacked, and Mizuchi immediately dove underwater, Kokoro using his scales spell to avoid drowning. Their attackers pursued, and feeling comfortable in her elements, Mizuchi turned on them, attacking viciously. Kokoro attempted to join in, but was yet again tossed aside by Mizuchi, who ordered him to run. She continued her rampage, determined to protect her adopted son, though she was stopped when one of the attackers used the Iced Shell spell on her, encasing her entirely in ice. Kokoro was then taken by the attackers, and dragged to the laboratories. There, he was subjected to heavy testing, the scientists hoping to learn what they could from him, even going so far as to do the painful surgery of implanting a water dragon lacrima into his body. Kokoro continually tried to escape, and was often punished severly for this, until the day that Ultear decided to create an opportunity for everyone to run. Kokoro was the first out of the labs, and before anyone could even do a head count had fled from the scene. While in the labs, Kokoro had heard rumors of dragon's disappearing, and his first thought upon gaining his freedom was to find his mother. Hopeful that she had disappeared along with the others, and would soon return to him, Kokoro was dismayed to find her still encased in ice after weeks of searching. With the aid of a few of the kids that followed him, Kokoro moved his mother to a lake where he could find her more easily in the future, and has since been searching for a way to free her. At least until a mysterious woman came by and srhunk his mother down to the size of an amulet, informing him that she was already dead. Water Dragon Slayer Magic He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. Like other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, Kokoro's magic is tied into his emotions. The water he controls is known as the Sea of Emotions, and he uses it to augment the strength of his kicks or punches, coating his limps in water before smashing opponents. Kokoro's water can be used to cut or grab as well, changing according to his will or emotions. Dragon Force- Like most third generation Dragon Slayers, Kokoro's able to enter Dragon Force at will, causing light blue scale like patterns to appear all over his skin, as well as boosting his strength, speed, and magic. Water Dragon's Roar- Similar to the other Dragon Roars, this technique will send a large jet of boiling water from Kokoro breath3.png|A widespread version of his roar Kokoro Breath.png|Narrow version of his roar the user's mouth, barreling towards an opponent, inflicting blunt force trauma and slight burns. One of Kokoro' only offensive ranged techniques. Depending on whether Kokoro flat out roars, or just pushes water through pursed lips, this attack can be a large barreling jet, or a short concentrated stream. The first one will effect a larger area, and the latter will have a much larger range. Water Dragon's Scales- Coats Kokoro in blue dragonlike scales, which are incredibly slippery, making most blunt force attacks slide right off, as well as allowing him to slide across the floor, increasing his speed. In this state Kokoro' hands and feet will become webbed, and he'll be able to maneuver well underwater, as well as breath, giving him an advantage underwater. The downside is that Kokoro' as unable to attack opponents as they are to attack him. Water Dragon's Iron Fin- Kokoro will coat his feet in swirling water, giving his kicks devastating strength, as well as propelling him on or through water quickly. Can also be used on his hands. Water Dragon's Embrace- Kokoro will gather two spheres of swirling water in each hand, before slapping them together, enveloping an opponent inside. The opponent will become trapped in the water, unable to escape, though they will breath normally. The water spheres will slowly constrict, like an anaconda tightening around a person's body, crushing them slowly if they don't break out. Water Dragon's Iron Jaws- Kokoro will coat his legs in swirling water, before jumping towards an opponent, placing one leg against his opponent's chest, as well as another behind their knees, and twisting his body to send the opponent to the ground. Soaring Water Dragon Strike- Kokoro will enshroud his hands in water, before using various strikes to stun or disable an opponent. Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts- Azure Rose: Ocean's Strike- Kokoro' strongest offensive technique, this spell will gather the mois ture from the air, forming it into a trident in Kokoro' hands. Kokoro will then attack an opponent with it with a flurry of piercing strikes, the water on the points of the trident spinning rapidly. This technique's said to be able to pierce even a dragon's tough scales. Azure Rose: Roaring Waterfall- Kokoro' second strongest offensive technique, this spell creates a large column of water along Kokoro fist and arm. Kokoro will then slam his fist into an opponent, the column of water then crashing into the victim behind it, with a similar effect as a waterfall, but much stronger. Azure Rose: Fury of the Hunter- Kokoro gather's water from all nearby sources, before forming it in the shape of a large shark with sharp jagged teeth. The shark will fly forward, swallowing an opponent whole. The teeth are able to pierce skin, and once inside the entire construct will collapse on the victim, dropping three hundred gallons of water on the person altogether. Weaknesses 1. Kokoro suffers from the same motion sickness as most Dragon Slayers do, being completely useless on a vehicle. 2. Kokoro is weak at long ranges, having no real long range attacks. 3. Kokoro can only use his Secret techniques in Dragon Force state, which he can only maintain for a short period of time, requiring him to end the fight before that time runs out. 4. Kokoro can only eat water magic, thus if there's no natural water or water mages around, he'll be unable to recover his strength in a long or harsh fight. 5. Kokoro's fighting style revolves mainly around TaeKwonDo, and by extension kicking and his legs, and if they're incapacitated he will be severely weakened. 6. Kokoro is what is known as a pervy dragon boy. Busty women, women in revealing clothing... Yea, don't end well for him. 7. Kokoro's terrified of lightning.